


Let's Tell A Story

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Collaboration, Engagement, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Not Epilogue Compliant, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue Kink, Possessive Harry, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Prompt Fic, Rings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soul Bond, Sweet Harry Potter, Wet Dream, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Hermione's parents are shocked to learn about her engagement. Will they warm up to Harry? Chapter Six is up. Give me your prompts for the next chapter. Ten Chapters, one story. You decide what happens next. Rules of the game in the Author's Notes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 55
Kudos: 120





	1. Pure Torture

**LET'S TELL A STORY**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One: Pure Torture

Harry bit his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning out loud. His eyes were darkened with restrained lust. This was pure torture. Hermione Granger should come with a health hazard – well Hermione and certain foods at the very least.

Hermione moaned. Her eyes were closed as she devoured the long and juicy hotdog. He gulped. What the fuck was wrong with him? Or better yet, what the fuck was up with Hermione? It seemed to him that she was nearly orgasmic at the taste of the succulent processed meat.

Harry looked around the pub and he frowned. All the men in the room were looking at Hermione with covetousness and pure unadulterated lust. What was wrong in the bloody world?

He reached for his glass and greedily gulped on the ice-cold water. He needed to quench his thirst for Hermione's oh so luscious lips. Hell! If only he could pour water over his head, he would.

His grip on his fork tightened when Hermione licked the oil off her fork, the metal cutlery was released from her mouth with a slight pop. As if her mind returned to the present, her long curly eyelashes fluttered open and her cheeks had this adorable flush.

"That is so good! I've never had hotdogs in ages," she said sheepishly.

"Oh?" that was all he managed to say. He was still not over the fact that Hermione was devouring the hotdog while making these very sexy sounds which made him think of hotdog-shaped things she could be feasting on.

"My mum and dad are health buffs. It's not just the sweet intake they regulate. I'm not allowed processed foods, junk food, and many other things," she explained.

"Hmm… I see. And does Hermione Granger like hotdogs?" his voice was husky and she gave him a confused look. His question was laced with sexual innuendo but she seemed to remain clueless about it.

"Well, yes. They are my favorite. And Merlin! After the war, it's like we haven't eaten a decent meal," she added.

"If you _ever_ have a craving for hotdogs, please don't go alone… Or better yet, you can order them to go," he tried to be tactful about his reprimand. She would hex him to bits if he told her that it would make any red-blooded bloke go crazy while watching her making passionate love to a hotdog with her delectable lips.

"Why?" her eyes and her voice were the perfect picture of innocence. Harry wanted to rip his messy hair out of his head. The bloody witch had no fucking clue of her effect on randy males. What the bloody hell!

"Just – just don't," he said with finality and she huffed.

"Can I have your hotdog? You haven't really touched – "

"Oh, just bloody take it!" he hurriedly passed his plate to her. Despite her bewildered look, she eagerly accepted it.

"You're the best, Harry," she grinned before she started to devour his hotdog in front of him.

He was hungry but it was a different type of hunger that hotdogs couldn't satisfy. So, he might as well enjoy the show.

It was pure torture – Hermione's sweet innocence.

**LET'S PLAY A GAME. TEN CHAPTERS. LET'S TELL A STORY. ANYTHING GOES.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS ENTIRELY UP TO YOU.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Italy, Spain, China, South Korea, the UK, the US and all countries suffering from the COVID-19 pandemic. Let us stay strong and keep the faith. My prayers go out to you.
> 
> I decided to try this writing game because my hands don't want to cooperate with my muse. I have ideas in my head for my WIPs (all of them) but I just can't find the energy to type words.
> 
> So, I'm trying this game for fun.
> 
> Rules:
> 
> 1.) This story will be ten chapters long.
> 
> 2.) I don't know what happens after this scene.
> 
> 3.) You decide what happens next.
> 
> 4.) Help me tell a story by commenting a prompt you want to read for the next chapter. The rule is that every prompt should be a maximum of five words for each reviewer. If your prompt is more than five words, it's out.
> 
> 5.) Anything can happen in the story. I just laid the foundation out.
> 
> 6.) The progress of the story will rely on the prompts I have received for the previous chapter. Your prompts will not be valued for future chapters, only the next one.
> 
> 7.) Since this is a "Let's Tell A Story" game, this is a collaborative effort. Something fun that we can all engage in.
> 
> 8.) Rating can be from G (General Audiences) to M/E (Mature and Explicit).
> 
> 9.) Sorry if I don't chose your prompts. Just keep trying for every chapter.
> 
> 10.) Each chapter will be 2000 words at most.
> 
> If you are bored, then you are very welcome to participate.
> 
> COVID-19 is crazy. I live in the city with the most number of confirmed cases in the Philippines so it's pretty depressing. I want to entertain you guys by writing chapters for your favorite WIPs but until then, this is what I am confident of doing.
> 
> If you are bored, here's a list of my works for you to check out:
> 
> Completed Multi-Chapters:
> 
> 1.) Blind No More - 8th Year AU. Jealous Harry. Fluff and hilarity. *smut in the restricted chapters. Not Beta-ed so it has a lot of typos because I wrote it on a smartphone.
> 
> 2.) Incomplete - Royal Family Drama
> 
> 3.) Seducing Hermione - Fluff and smut.
> 
> 4.) Nightstand Girlfriend - fake dating fluff
> 
> 5.) Queen of the Yule Season - a challenge to win Harry's Heart before December 31st. Fluff and smut.
> 
> 6.) Vicious Intentions and Ardent Desires - revenge plot against the Golden Trio. Drama, fluff, and smut. (Harry/Hermione, Ron/Pansy, Ginny/Neville, Draco/Luna)
> 
> I have a lot of WIPs and completed one-shots too. Let's just find sources of entertainment in these trying times.
> 
> Take care y'all.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> P.S. ALL THE CHOSEN PROMPTS WILL BE ACKNOWLEDGED.


	2. Desserts and Dilemmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a combination of prompts from allie213, HHrPie, and Renny236. To those who have submitted prompts but didn't get their entries selected in this chapter, you can try for the succeeding ones.
> 
> Again, I will only accept prompts that are at most five words.
> 
> Example:
> 
> 'My Prompt: (Your 5-word prompt)' is okay.
> 
> Exactly five words is okay.
> 
> Enclosing your prompt in " " is okay.
> 
> Exceeding the 5-word count will have your entry disqualified.
> 
> Thank you to those who participated in Chapter One.
> 
> I am looking forward to your ideas for Chapter Three.

**LET'S TELL A STORY**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Two: Desserts and Dilemmas

"Oh, look at the time! Let's go, Harry. We have to meet the gang in Diagon Alley," Hermione's voice broke Harry's reverie.

He cleared his throat, "Right. Are you ready to go?"

Harry grabbed some bills from his wallet and placed it on the table.

"Harry – " she frowned.

"Consider it a welcome back treat," he winked at Hermione. She only huffed in annoyance.

"I've only been gone three months and you've gone really cocky," she snorted and he laughed.

"You good to go? Or you still want to engage me in scintillating conversation?"

She rolled her eyes. "You've been hanging around Seamus and Dean too much."

"Well, it's not my fault! My best friend went to Australia and Ron well, he's busy engaging his fangirls," he retorted.

"Aw! Poor baby!" she cooed.

"Let's just go," he snorted.

oOOOOOo

Together, they apparated near the Leaky Cauldron and entered the crowded pub. As soon as they stepped in, Tom the barman immediately greeted Harry.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Hello, Tom!"

Whispers followed them around and Harry noticed the lustful stares the wizards were giving Hermione. He instinctively wrapped a protective arm around her, throwing a stern glare at the horny bastards as if to say, ' _don't you dare try_.'

"Is that – Hermione Granger! My, my! You have grown into such a lovely lady," Tom remarked with a kind smile.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed. Harry tugged Hermione forward. He needed to get her away from the ogling gits.

oOOOOOo

"Harry, I need to stop at Gringotts – "

"Nope. My treat," he insisted.

"I'll buy a hundred books," she threatened.

"Try me," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Come along then. I owled Luna and Ginny that we'll meet them at Flourish and Blotts," she led the way towards her favorite shop and he sighed.

oOOOOOo

"Hermione! Over here!" Ginny waved.

"Hello, Gin, Lu," Hermione hugged both women.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny and Luna chorused.

"Hello," Harry could only smile at the two women.

A few weeks after Hermione left for Australia, Ginny broke up with him for a reason that he never expected. It turned out, Ginny and Luna got much closer when he was away. They were so close that Ginny admitted to falling in love with Luna and vice versa but she only got back together with him at Molly's insistence. He might have been surprised that she broke up with him, but he was honestly relieved. He just didn't feel the same way about Ginny anymore. So, he accepted the break-up and he offered to talk to Molly about it. Mrs. Weasley grudgingly agreed to his reasons as to why she should accept their relationship. The couple had been inseparable ever since.

"You girls ready for book shopping?" he asked and all three eagerly nodded.

"I'll wait for you in the magazine section," he pointed to the area near the counter.

"Great! See ya, Harry!" Hermione led both girls away. He grinned. He would truly miss Hermione when she went back to Hogwarts. With Ron away for training with the Chudley Cannons, and him on Auror Training, their trio would be separated for the very first time.

oOOOOOo

"You ladies _finally_ done with your shopping?" he asked with exasperation and the women chuckled.

"Yep!" Luna grinned.

"Let's go to Mr. Fortescue's. I want ice cream!" Hermione grinned.

"Oh, alright!" he feigned exasperation.

"You're paying, Potter," Ginny smirked.

"Yeah… After all, you paid for Hermione's books," Luna said with a knowing grin.

"Women! Can't live with them – " he stopped muttering when all three glared at him. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the dessert shop. Ginny and Luna followed with smirks on their faces.

oOOOOOo

"Oomph!"

"I am so sorry!" Hermione apologized as she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Hermione Granger! It's alright. It's an honor to bump into someone so pretty," the bloke grinned. To Harry's annoyance, Hermione blushed.

"Do you mind?" he said with annoyance.

"Harry Potter!" the bloke exclaimed. Harry raised an eyebrow and the bloke stepped aside. They weren't even inside Fortescue's and a git was already making eyes at _his_ Hermione.

They immediately took a seat with Luna and Ginny seating beside each other. Mr. Fortescue himself handed them their menus and took their orders. Harry, ever vigilant, let his eyes roam around the shop. To his exasperation, the women were staring at him while the men were ogling Hermione.

When their orders arrived, Hermione had an ice cream cone, he had a sundae, and Ginny and Luna ordered treacle tart. While Ginny and Luna were giggling and sharing their treat, Hermione was focused on licking her ice cream and he felt his throat going dry.

_Fuck! This is worse than the hotdog!_

He was too busy watching Hermione's pink tongue licking her ice cream that he didn't notice his sundae was melting. _Merlin!_ Something was utterly wrong with him! He was acting like a horny git! A horny git who had the hots for one woman – his best friend at that.

"Hermione, you should have some treacle tart – oops! I am so sorry, Hermione!" Luna exclaimed as the dessert fell from the plate and landed on Hermione's shoulders. Her jacket was now a mess.

"Merlin!" Hermione was about to vanish the stains with her wand but Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione, no!"

"Why not?"

"You said your magic transformed, right? You might end up vanishing your jacket for good. It's your favorite," Ginny reminded her.

Hermione sighed. "Why don't you guys vanish it for me?"

"We're undergoing the same thing," Luna said.

"Er, yeah, my magic's rather unsettled too. It's been significantly increased and I still have control issues," he muttered.

"Fine," Hermione sighed as she removed the jacket. She was just wearing a white tank top now, her sun-kissed skin on display. He could feel his blood boil in desire and anger. Like him, every other man in the shop was even more drawn to the subtle brunette beauty.

As they carried on with dessert, Harry found himself cursing both the ice cream and treacle tart. Seeing Hermione enjoying her treat was so enticing and beguiling and _fuck!_ He should not be thinking like this.

 _Bloody treacle tart!_ he thought grumpily. It was the stupid dessert that made Hermione discard her jacket. With her perfectly tanned skin on display, she was gaining even more attention. He hated it! He oddly felt very protective – and _possessive_ – of her now.

While the women continued their conversation, he was lost in thought. He was torn between accepting Kingsley's offer to join the aurors or to go back to Hogwarts (and protect Hermione from horny gits). Since he was so busy thinking about his dilemma, he didn't notice the victorious looks exchanged by Luna and Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts selected:
> 
> Allie213 = "Randy guys ignite Harry's protectiveness."
> 
> HHrPie = "Treacle tart should be banned."
> 
> Renny236 = "They go for ice cream."
> 
> See you in the next chapter. I can't wait for your prompts.
> 
> P.S. Take care and stay safe!


	3. Testing Harry's Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by prompts from lcjga, Manwe Iluvatarian, Chad Source, OmniViceUser, JemK, a.bunda, Redeginori, Angel, John Burton Lee, Bones71, and Cecily Mitchell.
> 
> For those prompts not chosen, feel free to try again for the next chapter.
> 
> Rules: One person is entitled to give a prompt that must not exceed 5 words. In order to have more prompts incorporated into the story, I need to set a limit for each entry. That way, more people can collaborate.
> 
> It's harder to mix and match longer prompts, hence, I set a limit.
> 
> Enough said. Enjoy the chapter!

**LET'S TELL A STORY**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Three: Testing Harry's Sanity

Harry could feel his magical aura flaring in anger the longer they stayed at Florean Fortescue's. Every male was drawn to Hermione. It was fucking annoying. He was seriously starting to hate all men, especially the single, randy, and young. _Like myself,_ he thought grumpily.

Finally, Hermione finished her ice cream. He no longer cared about his sundae. He could care less about dessert when he was busy reining in his desires and anger. When he heard a throat clearing, Ginny looked at him innocently.

"We're good to go, Harry. You seem lost in thought," Ginny had this mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Let's just go," he muttered as he stood from the bench. He held out a hand for Hermione and she gave him a curious look as she accepted it. It was a dick move but he possessively had a hand on the small of her back, claiming her in public as his – his, oh bugger – just _his._ Period.

"Catch you later, Gin, Lu," Hermione waved to their friends. He only smiled at the couple who waved back.

Harry led Hermione away from the ogling gits at Diagon Alley. He needed her safe at 12 Grimmauld Place.

oOOOOOo

"We need to set them up!" Ginny said excitedly as she turned to her girlfriend.

"Hmm… Do you think we need reinforcements? Harry can be awkward and Hermione… Well, she's rather unaware of how hot she is, isn't she?" Luna said dreamily. Her eyes glued on the spot where they last saw the future Golden Couple.

"Hon? I was thinking, we set a party up. Like a going-away party before we all go back to Hogwarts and we invite Hermione to shop for dresses… And then, we pick skin-tight clothing for her. That should make clueless Harry's eyes pop," Ginny whispered conspiratorially.

"I love that idea. We should ask help from Neville, George, Ron, and the others."

"Maybe we can find some guy who can ask her out. _T_ _hat_ should make Harry's blood boil," Ginny smirked.

"Well then, hon, to the WWW we go," Luna led Ginny to the joke shop.

Ginny smirked. It was time Harry Potter got his clueless head out of his cute arse. Honestly! The bloke was good-looking! How could he not walk up to Hermione and just bloody ask, ' _Hermione, you're hot and I am too. Why not date me?'_

That noble streak in Harry was his greatest hindrance from banging the _Brightest Witch of the Age._ It's a good thing he had awesome friends who wanted to help him. _Operation Harmony needs a very thorough planning,_ she grinned as she saw her brother, George, flirting with Angelina Johnson at the counter.

oOOOOOo

"Ahhh! No! No! Please! Stop!"

Harry Potter woke up and ran to Hermione's bedroom. He easily let himself in with a wandless _alohomora._ There she was writhing in her sleep. She was screaming and her face was full of anguish. Sweat was dripping down her forehead.

"Hermione! Wake up!" he gently shook her arm.

"No! Don't! Please!"

It was breaking his heart to see her like this. He knelt by her side, his hands holding on to her arms as he shook her with more force this time. "Hermione, wake up… You're safe," he said reassuringly.

She stopped writhing and her eyes opened. She fumbled for her wand and then she saw him, "Harry?"

"I'm here, Hermione. I'm here," he said soothingly.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione tackled him in a fierce hug, her face pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he whispered comforting words in her ear.

"You're safe, Hermione. It's just a nightmare."

"Bellatrix – I, she – Voldemort," she murmured.

"Oh, Hermione," he tightened his arms around her. He could feel her tears on his skin. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hermione slowly pulled away.

He grabbed his wand and conjured a tall glass filled with water and handed it to her. Since her hand was still slightly shaky, droplets of water hit the silk blouse she was wearing. It made the cloth stick to her skin and he gulped. He could see the outline of her nipples now. _Oh, Merlin! Not now!_ He needed to rein in his desires because this was his best friend for fuck's sake!

Hermione handed over the empty glass of water and she seemed to be much better now. She pushed her hair away from her face and she looked him up. Her eyes flashed with something he couldn't name but it easily disappeared.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Will you – stay with me tonight? I – I don't want to be alone," she whispered. Her cheeks were flushed. She was like the shy little eleven-year-old all over again.

"Of course," he smiled before he vanished the glass.

Hermione moved to make space for him. He settled himself on her bed praying to the gods that she wouldn't notice his wayward thoughts when she wrapped an arm around his waist, her face pressed against his chest once again.

Since Hermione was much shorter than him, he could feel her slightly drenched blouse (and her nipples) pressing against his chest. His only thoughts were, _you must not hug me, Hermione._ He sighed as he prayed he would survive the night without jumping her.

Busy with his own thoughts, Harry was unaware that Hermione smiled slyly. Her last thought before succumbing to the land of dreams was that a sexy shirtless Harry Potter would now be her new Patronus memory.

oOOOOOo

Hermione woke up early so she got out of bed, brushed her teeth, tied her hair in a bun and quietly made her way downstairs. She wanted to thank Harry for last night. Bellatrix Lestrange still haunted her dreams now and then. So, she was truly grateful that Harry was so sweet to have been there for her. His strong arms shielding her from the memories of that nasty witch comforted her that she slept like a baby.

As she was beating the eggs, she grinned. She wasn't oblivious. Harry seemed to be in a dilemma right now – he was confused about his feelings for her. She knew he was attracted to her even if he tried to hide it. In fact, she was kind of guilty for torturing him. Despite the guilt, she must carry on with her plans to attract him (or any other wizard for that matter).

Her parents had given her an ultimatum. She must secure an engagement with a wizard before her Hogwarts graduation, if not, then they would set her up with a bloke of their choice. They were keen to take her away from the wizarding world to protect her from all the darkness and bigotry, hence, their idea to marry her off to a non-magical. Since she was still feeling guilty for obliviating them, she grudgingly agreed. After all, there must be a wizard who was willing to marry her, right?

She never set her sights on Harry, thinking he was out of her league. With the way he was looking at her recently, not to mention his body's reaction to sleeping beside her last night, well, maybe she might have a chance with him after all.

oOOOOOo

Harry was still a bit sleepy when he walked down the stairs to grab some water from the kitchen. But then, the first thing he noticed was Hermione's bum in the air, her long tanned legs were on full display too since she was bending over in front of the kitchen cabinets. And try as he might, he could not stop himself from licking his lips. _Damn!_ The bloody witch just had no fucking idea how fine she truly was.

He cleared his throat and Hermione yelped. She turned around to face him, there was an adorable flush on her cheeks. "You startled me!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" he asked with amusement.

"I was cleaning the – never mind. I made breakfast," she proudly pointed to the food on the table.

"Hmm… I can tell. Thank you. Where's Kreacher and Winky?" he glanced around.

"I told them I'll handle breakfast so they decided to clean the house."

"Let's eat!" she said happily.

"Let me help set the – oh! It looks like we got mail," Harry pointed to the window. He pointed his wand and the owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Hermione.

"Seamus Finnigan," Hermione muttered as she read the name on the envelope.

Harry frowned. Hermione read the letter and she looked up to see his eyebrows furrowed.

"What does it say?" he tried to conceal the anger in his voice.

"He's asking me out."

"When?"

"Er, this afternoon."

"No! You can't!" he exclaimed.

"And why not?" she challenged.

"Well – I – I need your help with Gringotts business," he blurted out.

"Oh, alright! I guess I can turn him down," she rolled her eyes.

Harry thought, _Seamus Finnigan you better watch out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Used  
>    
> "Drip Drip Down Her Blouse" by lcjga
> 
> "Harry claim Hermione in public" by Manwe Iluvatarian
> 
> "Bend Over To Clean Up" by Chad Source
> 
> "Hermione knows what she's doing" by OmniViceUser
> 
> "Everyone's matchmaking, they're oblivious" by JemK
> 
> "You must not hug me" by Redeginori
> 
> "Tall long glass of water" by a.bunda
> 
> "Shopping for tight clothes" by Angel
> 
> "Harry's obliviously sexy shirtless scene" by John Burton Lee
> 
> "Harry really hates other men" by bones71
> 
> "Random Wizard Asks for Date" by Cecily Mitchell
> 
> TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. SEND IN YOUR PROMPTS. REMEMBER, A MAXIMUM OF 5 WORDS IS ALLOWED PER ENTRY.


	4. Fighting Temptations, Bank Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After a long time, I'm finally able to update this.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who participated by sending out their prompts.

**LET'S TELL A STORY**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Four: Fighting Temptations, Bank Visits 

"Is this outfit too revealing?" Hermione asked in a sultry voice as she slowly spun around in a tiny red bikini.

Harry gulped. With the sun shining brightly along the shore, he could see beads of sweat dripping down Hermione's smooth tanned skin. He fought the urge to bite his bottom lip since he so wanted to lick her sweat and to smell her skin.

To his delight, Hermione reached around her back.

His eyes widened in surprise when she untied the knot that held her bikini top.

As the flimsy piece of cloth fell to the sand, he groaned.

In the red bikini top, her cleavage looked divine…

With the bikini on the ground…

"Hermione!" Harry gasped in shock as he opened his eyes. _Fuck it! I should have known it was just a dream. Hermione would never wear something like that,_ he chastised himself. He was panting hard and he could feel that his loins were on fire.

He glanced down to his crotch and he cursed.

He was as hard as a rock. _Stupid pervy teenage hormones!_

He closed his fists tightly as he focused on disgusting thoughts.

He refused to subject Hermione to this kind of horny imaginings.

Minutes passed, and he was still bloody throbbing with desire.

_I'm sorry, Hermione,_ he thought as he reluctantly gave in…

With his hand firmly gripping his member, he lost himself in the fantasy of a topless Hermione Granger doing a private sexy dance in a beach with pristine waters.

oOOOOOo

"Harry!" he groaned when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom.

Hoping that it would go away, he groped around for a pillow so he could muffle the noise.

"Harry Potter, you open the bloody door, right now! We need to go to Gringotts, remember?" there was a loud banging once again.

"Argh!" he groaned as he waved a hand towards the door.

"Harry! Wake up! You said we're going to Gringotts this morning!" Hermione harrumphed.

He grudgingly opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. His morning wood got even harder. He covertly twisted his body so Hermione wouldn't notice his reaction to the sight of her in a silk pink nightie. The thin straps of the top emphasized her smooth skin and it gave a tantalizing view of her cleavage. Her long legs were highlighted by the silk shorts that are several inches above her knees.

"Harry!" Hermione stomped her foot in exasperation, and he gulped. Her breasts were jiggling from her movements as if to say 'hello.'

"Huh?" he muttered stupidly.

"Get up, Harry Potter! We're off to Gringotts, remember?" she huffed.

_Gringotts? Why are we – oh! Right! Seamus 'the git' Finnigan asked her out and I made that silly excuse!_

"I'll be ready in a few minutes, 'Mione. Do you want to eat breakfast before we go? Or should we eat something at Diagon Alley?" he was able to speak to her because his eyes were now focused on his sheets.

"We can eat at Diagon Alley. I'll see you downstairs," Hermione said before she left him alone.

When the door closed, he groaned as he looked at his crotch. _Great! I might have to masturbate again. Oblivious Hermione innocently flaunting her feminine wiles,_ he sighed as he groggily got out bed.

oOOOOOo

Harry fought the urge to hex every man who dared to leer at Hermione as they made their way to Gringotts. It angered him to see how men's lustful stares seemed to follow her around. She wasn't even wearing anything revealing. She looked very classy and elegant in her fitted white long-sleeved blouse tucked under a black pencil skirt. She wore stockings and three-inch-heeled shoes. She looked classy but she's still too hot – like a sexy librarian fantasy.

When he asked her why she was dressed formally, she merely shrugged and said that since he was a premier client of the goblin bank, she ought to dress the part as his companion (financial advisor). Since she wasn't showing much skin, he was happy with her outfit. But now, he just wanted to cover her up with his invisibility cloak. It seemed that Hermione, when dressed all classy, was more of a head-turner than women who showed too much skin.

Since it started raining, he pulled Hermione towards the bank. He couldn't have her out in public all dripping wet with her clothes sticking to her gorgeous body. If that happened, he might not be able to stop himself from cursing someone.

As they entered, he sighed in relief. At least he got Hermione away from all those horny men.

"Good morning, Lord Potter, how can Gringotts be of service?" a goblin teller greeted him.

He heard Hermione gasp as she heard his title. He sheepishly grinned at her. He didn't tell her, or anyone, that he was titled as Lord Potter since one of his ancestors was decorated by the queen many years ago. Since he already reached the age of maturity, he was legally the new Lord Potter. Given the goblins penchant for respecting titles, they all insisted to address him as such.

"Hello, sir. Ms. Granger and I would like to talk to my account manager.

That way, we will be able to visit and check on some properties later," he replied cordially.

"Please follow me," the goblin gestured, and Harry extended a hand to Hermione which she easily took.

"Lord Potter?" Hermione whispered.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

After walking towards a hallway decorated by statues and opulent doors, they halted.

"Here we are," the goblin pointed to a door with the Potter crest.

Harry knocked on the door and when Sharptooth said they could come in, he held Hermione's hand as they entered the office of his account manager.

"Lord Potter, and Ms. Granger, how can I be of service this morning?"

"Well met, Sharptooth. I was hoping to see one of the properties today so Hermione can help me plan for renovations. Also, I hope that you can help me sort out a trust fund for my godson, Teddy, and Hermione," he explained.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sharptooth," Hermione interrupted.

The goblin laughed. "Call me, Sharptooth, Ms. Granger," said the goblin.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a bit," Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione, I trust you. If something happened to me – "

"Harry! Voldemort is dead. The Death Eaters are captured. You can get married, have a family. You don't need to set up your will – "

"Hermione, this is not about that. I want you to have access to opportunities. Use the money for school, business, or for your future political campaigns. Just please accept it," he said earnestly.

"But, Harry, I – "

"I insist."

"Fine," she acquiesced.

"And no! You can't transfer it back to my account," he smirked, and she huffed.

"Just think of all the books you could buy," he cajoled and she rolled her eyes.

Sharptooth cleared his throat, "If you can sign here, Lord Potter, Ms. Granger, the paperwork is ready."

Hermione reluctantly took a seat and her eyes widened in surprise as she read the amount, "Harry – "

"Just sign it, Hermione. Consider it as my investment in your future business, or whatever. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me. Besides, I don't need all this wealth," he shrugged.

"I appreciate the gesture, Harry. But really, you don't need to do this," she sighed as she signed the document. He too signed the document before it glowed, signifying that the deal was sealed. He also signed the document for Teddy and handed it to his account manager.

"I will contact your godson's grandmother so she can sign the documents on his behalf," Sharptooth nodded.

"Thank you, Sharptooth," Harry replied. He led Hermione towards the door as they headed for the carts.

When Hermione saw the trail, she gulped. Since his family vault was deep within Gringotts, it was a long way down.

"Come on, Mione. It will be fun. Besides, I need your help sorting out stuff," he grinned.

"Fine."

He helped Hermione to a cart before sitting beside her. When the teller who was waiting outside his account manager's office sealed the cart, Hermione gripped his arm tightly.

As they made their way down, Hermione squealed, "Harry!"

oOOOOOo

They have been inside his family vault for more than thirty minutes just looking at the documents and other trinkets. Hermione was in shock to see his vast wealth, but she didn't comment on it. They were talking about which property they should visit as they perused the floor plans and decided to visit Gloucester Court first.

Gloucester Court was the ancestral home of the House of Potter. It was last occupied by his grandparents. Harry reckoned that they would have to renovate the place, so they decided to visit it so they could start making plans.

He had only been inside this vault once, so he never perused the entire contents. When he saw another door in one of the corners, he held Hermione's hand as they entered it. Since something in his magic stirred, he locked the door to the small room for added security.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed.

The room was filled with rows of jewelry and precious stones. Harry himself was astonished by the collection.

"Harry, I shouldn't be here. I'm not part of your family. I've read somewhere that pureblood vaults – "

"Don't be silly, Hermione. It's fine," he insisted as he tugged her along.

"I wonder if my mother or my grandmother wore one of these," he sighed as he looked at the rows of rings.

"Maybe your ancestors were romantics. Giving jewelry to their beloved," Hermione grinned.

He smiled. "Pick one."

"I'm sorry?" she frowned.

"Pick a ring. Consider it a token of our friendship," he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I won't," she rolled her eyes. He snorted as he looked at the rings. When he found a beautiful ring with a large Sapphire surrounded with diamonds, he removed it from the box.

He took Hermione's hand and inserted the ring, "There. You keep it. It's your birthstone after all."

"Harry, I can't – "

"This is a token of our friendship. Like a symbol of my gratitude, for you saving my life," he said sincerely as he admired the ring on her hand.

"Harry, you don't need to thank – "

"Thank you, Hermione. For saving my life. All the diamonds in here will never be enough to repay for all the kindness you have shown me."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sniffed before she wrapped her arms around him.

As they stood there, surrounded by his family's wealth, he wished that instead of a friendship ring, he was giving her an engagement ring instead.

_Engagement ring? Oh, shit! I'm in love with Hermione Granger._

oOOOOOo

Unbeknownst to Harry and Hermione, the ring he bestowed her was an ancient magical heirloom that binds the soul of the giver to the wearer forever…

"What the!" Sharptooth exclaimed as a glowing document appeared at the center of his desk.

_"August 15, 1998_

_Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, bestowed the Verus Amor Circulum to Hermione Jean Granger, sealing their souls together for all eternity."_

"It seems everything is going too well for the new Lord Potter. A great twist of fate after all the darkness in his life," Sharptooth smirked.

He couldn't wait to tell the newly bonded couple this great news!

oOOOOOo

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? YOU DECIDE.**

**SEND IN YOUR 5 WORD PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTS/REVIEWS SECTION.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Verus Amor Circulum is Latin for 'True Love Ring'
> 
> Prompts Used for this chapter:
> 
> 'steevemore.9081323' = Harry Loves Hermione
> 
> 'starlite22' = "silk nightie" "heels" and "stockings" "pencil skirt"
> 
> 'Dark Lord Tater Tot' = Gringotts reports soul bond
> 
> 'allie213' = Harry gives in
> 
> 'OmniViceUser' = Dressed Classy, still too hot
> 
> 'Guest' = Then it started raining
> 
> 'Fred' = Then it started raining
> 
> 'redeginori' = Travel together in a Gringotts Car
> 
> 'Guest' = Harry masturbates thinking of Hermione
> 
> 'Guest' = Harry dreams about Hermione's cleavage
> 
> 'aidansidhe' = locked together in a small room
> 
> 'Genevieve' = Hermione in revealing bikini beach
> 
> 'Chad Source' = Is this bikini too revealing?
> 
> 'pyronekoisis' = licking a bead of sweat
> 
> 'Zoya1416' = Everything is going too well


	5. Shocking Suprises

**LET'S TELL A STORY**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Five: Shocking Suprises

Harry helped Hermione to step down from the cart. They were finished perusing the contents of his family vault for today. The portkey that would transport them to Gloucester Court was already in his pocket, along with the floor plans that Hermione stored in her beaded purse.

As they headed to the exit, a goblin teller ran in front of them. The poor goblin was panting. He was in a hurry to catch them before they could leave the bank.

"Lord Potter, Sharptooth has something very important to say. Please come quickly," the goblin explained, his chest heaving.

Harry stared at Hermione who only shrugged.

"Please lead the way, sir," he respectfully nodded to the goblin who escorted them towards the office of the Potter family's account manager.

When the goblin opened the door to Sharptooth's office, Harry and Hermione thanked their escort. As the door closed, Harry was confused. Sharptooth seemed happy. He looked so happy actually, which on a goblin, was strange.

"Lord Potter, Ms. Granger! Let me be the first to congratulate you on your bonding. Would you like Gringotts to draft papers for your betrothal as well?"

"Bo – bonding?" Harry could feel his head spin. He was stunned. _What the fuck just happened? Did I do something strange again?_

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as he lost consciousness.

oOOOOO

Harry could feel dainty fingers grazing his forehead, tracing his scar. He could also smell parchment, vanilla, and jasmine surrounding him. It was the smell of home. Hermione. She always made him feel safe.

 _Must be a dream,_ he mused with a smile.

"Harry?" came the gentle whisper.

He opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Hermione's beautiful face. Her long curly locks like a curtain cascading down her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry.

"Wha – what happened?" he muttered as he slowly sat up.

"You fainted, Harry."

And then it hit him. They were at Gringotts. Sharptooth. Bonding. Betrothal.

Oh, shit!

"Hermione, I'm so – "

"Lord Potter, good to have you back," Sharptooth smirked. Harry winced. He would never live this down. Sharptooth was like Sirius, who enjoyed pointing out his embarrassing moments. His playful nature was one of the reasons why he liked Sharptooth, but this time around, he knew the goblin would use this as teasing ammunition against him.

"Can you please explain to us what you meant about the bonding, Sharptooth?" Hermione asked. Her voice was filled with seriousness.

"Sometime this morning, a magical document appeared on my desk. As you know, everything related to the Potter family's finances, I am made aware of them. Anyway, it seems that Lord Potter bestowed you the _Verus Amor Circulum_ , an ancient Potter heirloom."

" _Verus Amor Circulum._ True love ring?" Hermione murmured before she glanced at the gorgeous ring on her hand.

"I dare say that the Potter family magic deems you worthy and pure of heart, Ms. Granger. The _Verus Amor_ is the most powerful of all rings. It symbolizes a bond that can never be broken – "

"But sir, Harry and I – we, I mean, he gave it to me as a token of our friendship and – "

"Ms. Granger, the enchantments in the ring would never allow the bond to take place if the feelings of the giver are not real," Sharptooth interrupted with a knowing glance at Harry who avoided Hermione's eyes.

Harry cleared his throat. It was time to Gryffindor up.

"Sharptooth, would you mind if I talk to Hermione in private?"

"Of course not, my lord," Sharptooth nodded before he quietly exited the room.

"Hermione – " Harry started to say as he knelt on one knee which made the witch gasp.

"Harry – "

"Hermione, I know this is sudden. Merlin! I didn't plan it to be like this… I planned to chase you around until you say yes, but well, maybe it's the Harry Potter factor and – " he cleared his throat once again, "marry me, Hermione… please?"

There were tears in her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Really?" Harry couldn't believe his luck.

"You're my best friend, Harry. I could easily see myself growing old with you… So, yes! Yes, I will marry you!" she had a big smile on her face as happy tears kept on falling.

Harry stood from his position and wrapped his arms around his best friend, his fiancée. "Today is the luckiest day of my life," he murmured against her hair which made her chuckle.

When they released each other, Harry said, "I don't want to kiss you here. I want our first kiss to be romantic. Not in a Gringotts office… It's so – "

"Pureblood?" she offered, and he chuckled.

"That's right, Ms. Granger," he winked.

"You know, I can't believe we're getting engaged just because you randomly picked a ring for me. Witches will kill me with their death stares if they discover how easy it is to get Harry Potter," she grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I love you, Granger. There's no other girl that I'd take to my vault just like that. Of course, it's not very romantic and it seems silly but – "

"It's perfect. It's so _Harry…_ I like it this way."

"Thank Merlin you're not like other witches who like overly dramatic gestures," he winked.

She snorted, "you're just lucky I've been crushing on you since our first year."

"I knew that rescuing you from that troll was the best decision I've ever made," he chuckled as he leaned in to press a kiss on her forehead.

oOOOOO

"I'm dead tired!" Hermione sighed as she laid down on the mattress in the master bedroom of Gloucester Court. They had been cleaning the large manor and listing down the items they would need for the renovation.

"Should we sleep here for tonight? I don't think I can get out of this bed," Harry said as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée. He still couldn't believe his luck! Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of the Age, the ultimate catch of the century (according to _Witch Weekly_ ), was finally his.

"I'm hungry though," she snuggled closer to him.

"I can call Kreacher to prepare a light meal for us," he suggested.

"Fine… I'm so tired that I don't want to lecture you on house-elves," she muttered.

"Kreacher! Can you hear us?" he called out.

A few minutes later, the old house-elf appeared.

"What can Kreacher do for Master and Mistress?" he said with a respectful bow.

"Mistress?" Hermione muttered and Harry chuckled.

"Kreacher, can you please prepare us a light meal and maybe get some clothes for me and Hermione? We'll stay the night since we're so tired," Harry explained.

"Of course, Master," Kreacher nodded before popping away.

"Let's rest for a bit, 'Mione," he murmured against her hair.

"Hmmm… 'kay," she yawned before wrapping an arm around his waist.

Harry closed his eyes. He could definitely get used to this!

oOOOOO

Harry woke to the sound of giggling. When he opened his eyes, Hermione was wiping happy tears from her beautiful face. He liked seeing her like this – so happy and so carefree.

"What's so funny, love?" he asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I never knew you were a Batman fan," she smirked.

"Huh?"

Hermione pointed to something on the bed. When he saw what she was pointing to, he blushed. It was his batman boxers. It matched the shorts he got for Teddy. He reckoned it was cute. _I'm an idiot! Batman boxers are so not sexy!_

"I – I can explain," he muttered.

"It's alright, Harry. Just surprised me 'is all," she chuckled.

"It's supposed to match with Teddy's shorts. I saw this father and son thing on a muggle store and I reckon – " he stammered.

"Oh, Harry! That's so sweet," Hermione tackled him with a big hug that she ended up straddling him.

When she pulled away, their eyes met. Suddenly, he was aware of their situation. They were all alone in bed together.

Before Hermione could pull away, he tugged on her hand to pull her closer to his body. Her eyes widened in shock when he gently cradled her nape to pull her in for a kiss.

There were no other words to describe this kiss. It was definitely not wet.

It was magical! It was perfect! It's Hermione.

When they pulled apart for air, Hermione's cheeks were flushed.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before capturing her lips once again.

With Hermione grinding her hips against his burgeoning erection, her breasts pressed against his chest, he groaned. When his lips traced the smooth skin on her cheek, he started making hissing sounds.

"Are you – is that parseltongue?" she whimpered.

"Ahuh," he licked her neck once again. _I love you, Hermione,_ he hissed.

"How? I thought – Merlin! More, Harry!" she moaned.

"When you're away, I studied how to be animagi, in preparation for auror training – "

"Your form's a snake?" she whispered as she tilted her neck to give him more access.

He hissed his reply as his lips trailed down her skin.

He smirked as he had a wicked idea.

It was time to discover the hidden wonders of parseltongue.

He planned to rock his fiancee's world tonight.

After all, she did agree to marry him without all the grand gestures.

As Hermione's screams of delight filled the room, Harry Potter felt like a king. Finally, he found a purpose for being parselmouth.

oOOOOO

Harry smiled when the first thing he saw was a naked Hermione sleeping beside him. Her wild hair was scattered all over her pillow, her cheeks flushed from the multiple orgasms he gave her last night.

He licked his lips as he tasted her essence on his tongue.

They didn't go all the way last night, but he pleasured Hermione with his tongue and fingers. He wanted their first time to be on their wedding night, so he restrained himself.

Careful to not disturb his fiancee's peaceful slumber, he slowly extracted his arm around her waist. As he sat on the bed, he noticed a pile of letters on the nightstand.

Seeing the ministry seal on one of the scrolls, he decided to open it first.

When he read the letter, he sighed. He was invited to attend a ministry ball as the guest of honor. He hated events such as these, but he had no choice. _At least I can bring my fiancée with me,_ he smiled as he watched her sleep. He could already imagine how beautiful Hermione would look in a lacy white dress, just like the one he saw at the mall when he bought toys for Teddy and his Batman boxers.

After sealing the ministry's invite, he frowned as he saw a letter addressed to Hermione. It was from her parents!

"Mione, wake up, love!" he gently touched her shoulder.

"Wha –?"

"There's a letter from your parents. It must be important!"

"Hand it to me!" she immediately sat on the bed, not caring that her breasts were on display.

Since this was a serious situation, Harry avoided ogling Hermione's body. He focused on her face as she read the letter. When she broke into a big smile, he sighed in relief. At least it wasn't bad news.

"I'm going to be a big sister! My mom's pregnant. She says she's having food cravings, cramps, her hormones are wild, but she's pregnant! It's a miracle! She believes it may be a side-effect from the potions and spells I gave her and dad so they could fully recover from the obliviation. Oh my god!" Hermione was teary-eyed.

"That's brilliant, love!" Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"My parents will be visiting."

"When?"

"They'll be here in three days."

Harry gulped. It was time to meet his future in-laws.

**TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

**DROP YOUR 5 WORD PROMPTS IN THE REVIEWS/COMMENTS SECTION.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the following for sending out prompts that I used in this chapter:
> 
> ReaderOfDramione = Hermione reveals her Harry Crush
> 
> Guest = Harry shocked and faints
> 
> Zejaykay = Batman shows up
> 
> Lisa (Guest) = Harry says, "Marry me, Hermione."
> 
> Kiddo (Guest) = Hermione's parents surprise visit
> 
> Proud_Harmonian1 = The wonders of Parseltongue in foreplay
> 
> Genevieve = Ministry Ball lacey white dress
> 
> Tora58 = She makes him feel safe
> 
> Meldz = sympathetic pregnancy, hormones, food, cramps


	6. Family Bonding

**LET'S TELL A STORY**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Six: Family Bonding

Hermione stifled a yawn as the sun shone brightly through the windows. She turned to her side and smiled. Harry looked so adorable in his sleep. With his messy hair and the little snoring noises that he made, she could not imagine that this person was the same bloke who spent hours pleasuring her with his all too talented tongue and fingers last night.

Remembering herself writhing in pleasure at Harry's masterful touch, she blushed as she recalled the tingling sensation all over. Harry's parseltongue ability was something special indeed.

Leaning down to press a kiss on his lips, she grinned as his emerald green eyes fluttered open. He looked so innocent as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Harry," she smiled brightly.

"Morning, 'Mione… what time is it?" he muttered.

"Time for you to show me the ropes of animagus transformation, darling," she retorted cheekily.

"Do we have to start now? Still sleepy… Let's just do it in Hogwarts," he muttered as he grabbed a pillow to cover his face.

Hermione gasped. She pulled the pillow away from his face. "Did you just say Hogwarts?"

"I told Kingsley that I won't go into the Auror Academy. I'll come back to Hogwarts with you instead. I already wrote the letter to Professor – "

"Harry! You didn't tell me!" She happily hit him with the pillow he used to cover his face.

"Hey!" Harry evaded and then he too grabbed a pillow so he could hit her.

Since they were a young engaged couple who were still prone to silly childish antics, a pillow fight ensued.

Hermione, ever the aggressive one, straddled Harry's waist as she continued her attack on him. To her surprise, he grabbed her hips and shifted their positions.

When he successfully pinned her down, he smirked. "Got you where I want you, Granger," he winked.

"Unhand me you barbarian!" She huffed.

Harry only shook his head to mean no. He started leaning in so he could seal her lips with a scorching kiss when they heard a popping sound.

"Master Harry, Kreacher be sorry to disturb you but – "

"Kreacher!" Hermione gasped in embarrassment as she struggled to cover herself with the sheets.

"Mistress, Kreacher be sorry but Young Master Teddy be crying. His hair be like Mistress, he be crying for his Mione," the house-elf informed them.

Harry cleared his throat, "we'll be right there in Teddy's room, Kreacher. Thank you for informing us."

Kreacher respectfully bowed before popping away.

Hermione blushed, "well that was awkward."

"We should go, love. You know how Teddy is utterly besotted with you… I should have known," he muttered grumpily, making her giggle.

"You're not jealous, are you?" she smirked.

"I'm feeling rather threatened you'll dump me for the little man. I mean, he is cuter and younger," he pouted.

"You're so silly!"

"Come on, Mione. Godparent duty calls," he got out of bed and held out his hand for her.

They quickly dressed so they could make sure Teddy was alright. Since Andromeda wanted to spend some time with Narcissa Malfoy, they were babysitting Teddy for a while. With Hermione's parents scheduled to arrive tomorrow, they had their hands full.

oOOOOO

"Awwww, Teddy! Shhh! It's alright, Auntie Mione is here!" Hermione cooed to the crying baby as she rocked him from side to side.

Since Hermione was already with him, the baby immediately stopped crying. His hair morphed into the same chestnut brown color of Hermione's mane and he even managed to copy the curliness of her locks. Harry sighed happily. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He could easily imagine Hermione caring for their future babies.

"I told you this little man's in love with you," Harry feigned annoyance.

"Look, Teddy! Uncle Harry is being silly again!" Hermione giggled and Teddy grabbed a lock of her hair and placed it in his mouth.

"Master! Master!" Winky appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Winky," Harry and Hermione chorused. Harry decided to employ Winky since she was too depressed because of Dobby's death. Harry's boost of power made the younger house-elf happier and healthier.

"There's be guests for Mistress downstairs. They's be her parents they says. Kreacher can't interact with them so Is be the one telling you. Kreacher be cooking and cleaning – "

"My parents are here?" Hermione exclaimed. They were scheduled to arrive tomorrow.

"Lead the way, Winky," Harry said as he started to walk towards the stairs.

Hermione followed with Teddy on her hip.

She was very nervous about this sudden change in their plans.

oOOOOO

"Hermione Granger! You didn't tell me you had a child!" Charlene Granger exclaimed. Her voice vibrated in anger.

"Mum! I can explain!" Hermione started to say but she was cut-off.

"I told you to find a wizard to marry you before you graduate Hogwarts so you can stay in the magical world. But this! Having a baby! Not telling us! You better explain yourself, young lady!" Charlene hissed.

"Mum! It's not what you think!"

"Dear, do calm down. You don't want to upset the baby now, do you?"

Michael Granger soothed his wife. His eyes though were glaring daggers at Harry who only gulped in nervousness.

Harry cleared his throat. "Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. We were expecting you tomorrow but it's great that you are – "

"Not another word, Potter! You have some explaining to do!" Charlene glared.

Hermione took pity on Harry and mouthed 'sorry' to him.

Harry sighed. He was already screwing up his first important meeting with the in-laws.

Harry led them to the Lord's study. They all needed to talk.

oOOOOO

"First off, whose baby is that?" Charlene cut to the chase as they all took their seats.

"This is Teddy, mum. He's Harry's godson. His parents died in the war," Hermione explained solemnly, and her parents paled.

"We're sorry, dear, we didn't – "

"I know you don't really trust me yet because of what I did... so I perfectly understand."

"So… are you and Harry, are you together?" Michael asked.

"I asked Hermione to marry me, sir. A few days ago, I gave her this magical ring, and – " Harry started to explain, but the Grangers angry bellows halted him.

"You what?! How dare you get engaged without asking permission first?" Charlene exclaimed.

"Mum! It's not Harry's – "

"Out, Hermione! We need to speak to Harry! Alone," Charlene glared at the young couple.

"Mum – "

"It's alright, Hermione. I'll handle this," Harry nodded to his fiancée.

"But – "

"Out, Hermione!" Her mother insisted. Hermione sighed and gave Harry an encouraging look before she and Teddy exited the Lord's study.

Harry fidgeted in his seat, but he took a deep calming breath. _If I could take Voldemort down, surely I could survive this, right?_

"You're not… going to kill me, right?" he tried breaking the ice.

"Not yet," Michael glared menacingly, and Harry paled.

There was an eerie silence until Michael started chuckling, his face all red with amusement.

Harry was confused.

"You should have seen your face!" Michael pointed to him before he burst into fits once again.

Charlene rolled her eyes and punched her husband's arm, "Ouch!"

"Are you sure you want to marry our daughter, Harry? These Granger women are violent," Michael pouted, and Harry stopped himself from chuckling. He knew that he wasn't completely out of the proverbial doghouse yet.

"So… Mr. Potter, how did you end up engaged with our daughter?" Charlene frowned.

"Well, Hermione accompanied me to my family's vault. There was a room there for jewelry. I picked a ring, with her birthstone on it, and decided to give it to her as a token of friendship. I didn't know it was magical. Anyway, the ring created an unbreakable bond between us. So, er, I then asked her to marry me and she said yes," Harry summarized.

"I see…" Harry winced. Charlene Granger was an even scarier version of Hermione and she had Minerva McGonagall's mannerisms of intimidation.

"Do you love our daughter, yes or no?" Michael asked.

"I love your daughter, sir. With all my heart," Harry promised.

"Stop the whole tiger mum persona, Char! The lad loves our girl. That should be enough! Besides, he seems an okay bloke to me, eh lad?" Michael winked at Harry who chuckled awkwardly.

Charlene sighed. "I do feel a bit upset that you suddenly got engaged without telling us, I mean, we haven't even scrutinized you yet, but you do seem sincere…"

"Aww, Char! Pity the poor lad, will ya? Remember how I almost peed my pants when I talked to your parents? You promised you won't torment our daughter's future suitors the same way," Michael cajoled.

"Fine… But Harry, you need to tell us about this connection that you and Hermione have. We need details, maybe even a book we could read," Charlene looked less angry now.

" _Accio_ books about soul bonds and magical bonds!" Harry muttered aloud. Since he was so nervous, he didn't expect his magic to get crazy. Books started flying in the air, almost hitting the Grangers.

His eyes widened in surprise as he sorted out the books.

"Sorry about that," he blushed. Michael laughed.

"Be nice to the lad, Char, lest he'll have books attacking us," Michael winked at Harry.

"I didn't mean to, I swear – "

"It's fine, Harry. We understand. Hermione makes her books fly around too… Anyway, we'll be taking these books so we can read them. Before that though…"

"Let us tell you about what you _really_ are getting yourself into with our daughter. She may be a pretty little thing, but she can be a scary little wildcat. Are you ready for that?" Michael smirked.

"Well – "

"Let Hermione take care of your godson. We're gonna be here a while," Charlene grinned.

For the next hour, the Granger parents told him about Hermione's secrets. What ticked her off, what she liked, her cunning retaliations, _everything_ …

One thing was certain, Harry knew that he should tread carefully with his future wife. Hermione was loving and sweet, but she could be harsh too. He winced as he recalled how she got rid of Umbridge in their fifth year.

_Brilliant but scary indeed,_ he remembered Ron's immortal words.

oOOOOOo

Harry and Hermione managed to keep their betrothal a secret. Since Hermione was a member of the House of Potter, he could easily bring her parents into the protection of his magical house.

So, he decided to add the Grangers to his party for the Ministry Ball. Since he was the guest of honor, he knew the minister wouldn't mind.

Harry bonded with Michael and Charlene as the couple helped in their efforts to renovate Gloucester Court. They found the manor, along with the moving portraits, a testimony to the long history of the House of Potter. Since Charlene was a history buff like Hermione, she was happy to indulge in the vast knowledge being shared by the portraits. Their connection with the past, as well as the anecdotes of their memories during their time, amused Charlene. Harry thanked his ancestors for helping his case in winning Hermione's mum over. Michael was funny and easy to talk to, but Charlene was made of sterner stuff.

All eyes were on them as they stood on top of the grand staircase.

"Presenting, our guest of honor, Lord Harry James Potter, with his betrothed, Ms. Hermione Jean Granger!" the valet's voice announcing their arrival broke Harry's reverie.

With Hermione looking so stunning in her fitted white lace gown, all the men's eyes were glued on her. Harry's blood boiled.

And then, Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Bloody hell!" Ron looked confused and livid.

"Potter!" Seamus bellowed angrily which reminded him of Snape's voice.

Harry smirked. _That's right! They can all look at Hermione, but they can't touch… She's mine!_

**TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

**DROP YOUR 5 WORD PROMPTS BELOW.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the following for sending in their prompts for this chapter:
> 
> 'michael1992dk' = happy family, cute teddy, oops
> 
> 'OmniViceUser' = Teddys in Love with Hermione
> 
> 'ArtanisRose' = Eric Idle type father. Hilarity
> 
> 'Guest (PS)' = HHr have a pillow fight.
> 
> 'June' = "Revelations and making up".
> 
> 'ReaderOfDramione' = Seamus finds out, public tantrum
> 
> 'Lisa' = Parents tell Harry about Hermione
> 
> 'Rori Potter' = Teddy, past connection, portraits, and memories
> 
> 'storyreader21' = Hermione starts to become Animagus
> 
> 'cinnamonhawk' = Granger upset did not ask
> 
> 'ckaren09' = Ron loses his mind
> 
> 'Tora58' = All eyes were on them
> 
> 'lcjga' = You're not gonna kill me?
> 
> 'Genevieve' = Hermione rocks all men's world


End file.
